


not gay enough

by trulybyler



Series: crackhead avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Ned Leeds, Identity Reveal, IronDad and SpiderSon, Lesbian MJ, Lesbian Shuri, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Social Media AU, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter AU, lgbt avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulybyler/pseuds/trulybyler
Summary: sorry if this is similiar to other twitter aus,,, i've just been reading them all day and i can't think of anything else,,,,
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming)
Series: crackhead avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669036
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	1. peter did something

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is similiar to other twitter aus,,, i've just been reading them all day and i can't think of anything else,,,,

beter @peteryeeter  
i'm gonna do something

> tony @ironman  
please don't

>> lisa @gayvengers  
why did tony stark just reply to a random kid??

\----

best intern @siintern  
hey

> kailyn @spiderfan  
how do we know you're real??? @ironman

>> tony @ironman  
kid, i told you no! and yeah, @spiderfan he's real.

>>> lisa @gayvengers  
is this the @peteryeeter kid from earlier?

>>>> best intern @siintern  
maybe.

\----

spidey @spiderman  
hello it's ur friendly neighbourhood spider-man (with a hyphen!!!)

> flash @spideyno1fan  
omg hi i'm ur biggest fan!!!!!!

> maggie @ironstan  
is this a real account??? or another fake account??

>> spidey @spiderman  
i'm real [imtherealspooder.jpg]

>>> SPIDERMAN NOTICED ME @ironstan  
holy shit holy shit ohly shit holy shit holy shit holy shit hholy shit holy sjit

\---- 

tony @ironman  
since spiderman decided to be a little shit and not listen to me,  
follow him @spiderman. oh and follow my intern too @siintern

> best intern @siintern  
mr stark pls no i'm gonna get spammed with notifications now

>> spidey @spiderman  
1) ITS SPIDER-MAN WITH A HYPHEN and 2) dw @siintern bc wE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER

>>> tony @ironman  
pls no

\----

@captainamerica, @imanant, @greenbean and 1,482,290 others have followed @spiderman  
@lesbianassasin, @arrowguy, @godoflighting and 509,284 others have followed @siintern

\----

**nerds and mj**

biderman: did that just happen 

i am ur father: IT DID ALL THE AVENGERS FOLLOWED YOU 

biderman: i talk to them irl BUT AAAAHAHHHHHHH THYE FOLLOW ME 

lesbian god: why are you freaking out loser, you literally call them ur aunts and uncles 

biderman: THIS IS DIFFERENT 


	2. title

Thor @godoflightning  
HELLO THERE, SON OF STARK HAS MADE  
ME THIS ACCOUNT. THANK YOU @SIINTERN

> best intern @siintern  
ofc, but i'm not mr stark his son also omg obi-wan kenobi quote

> tony @ironman  
*IM NOT GIVING YOU HIS IDENTITY* ISN'T MY SON

>> best intern @siintern  
i kinda told one person who i am already  
in the comments so others probably know too

> memelord @wakandasshuri  
#IRONDAD

>> best intern @siintern  
SHURI NO

>>> memelord @wakandasshuri  
SHURI YES

> tony stark broke into my garage @potatoharley  
i've been BETRAYED

>> tony @ironman  
i call you three times every week

>>> tony stark broke into my garage @potatoharley  
IVE BEEN BETRAYEDDDDDDDDD

> kailyn @spiderfan  
#irondad

> lisa @gayvengers  
#irondad

> emjay @mjones  
#irondad

>> nedthaniel @darthned  
#irondad

>>> best intern @siintern  
guys no

>>>> i love natasha romanoff @lgbtwidows  
who are they??? @siintern

>>>>> best intern @siintern  
softies who i love to death and who i'd die for <333

>>>>>> nedthaniel @darthned  
UR THE SOFTIE BITCH but aww lyt!!

>>>>>>> emjay @mjones  
losers

>>>>>>>> best intern @siintern  
you know you love us mj!!!

>>>>>>>>> emjay @mjones  
...<

>>>>>>>>>> nedthaniel @darthned  
she'll admit it once.

>>>>>>>>>>> SPIDERMAN NOTICED ME @ironstan  
i want their friendship

____

best intern @siintern  
me: i want to be a caterpillar

bruce: explain?

me: eat a lot, sleep for a while. wake up beautiful

bruce: you know that they have a lifespan of like two weeks right?

me: thats another highlight

tony: ***** nO-

> stucky is canon @whydoesthisexist  
intern is gen z confirmed

>> tony @ironman  
how did u know that

>> stucky is canon @whydoesthisexist  
he wants to die like the rest of us

____

tony stark broke into my garage @potatoharley  
daily reminder tony stark broke into my garage

> tony @ironman  
you threatened me with a potato gun.

>> best intern @siintern  
wtf is a potato gun?

>>> tony stark broke into my garage @potatoharley  
a gun that shoots potatoes

>>>> best intern @siintern  
thats fucking cool dm me

>>>>> tony @ironman  
shit no if they meet it's gonna  
be absolute hell

>>>>>> tony @ironman  
you still here???

>>>>>>> tony @ironman  
fuck

____

**SIINTERN and POTATOHARLEY**

potatoharley: hello i'm harley

siintern: i'm peter!!!! are u the person who helped mr stark in the mandarin attacks

potatoharley: yes i am

siintern: what's ur phone number??

potatoharley: ########### do u have a personal account

siintern: yeah it's @peteryeeter why?

____

@potatoharley has followed @peteryeeter

____

**nerds and mj**

biderman: guys can i add someone to this chat or do i make a new one?

i am ur father: u can add them if mj says its ok

lesbian god: sure you can add someone

**biderman has added Harley**  
**biderman has changed Harley to potato guy**

i am ur father: PETER UR NAME

potato guy: HOLY SHIIIIIT PETER UR SPIDERMAN???

biderman: fuck

potato guy: that explains everything!!!

biderman: pls don't tell anyone mr stark is gonna kill me

potato guy: i promise i won't tell anyone!! anyway hi y'all i'm harley

i am ur father: i'm ned!! are you southern or did you just use y'all for no reason?

potato guy: i'm southern, i'm from tennessee!

i am ur father: thats so cool!!!!

lesbian god: i'm mj

lesbian god: FUCKING HELL who decided it was a good idea for an acadec gc?

biderman: you

lesbian god: ....

biderman: brb harley our acadec gc is spamming everyone sorry!!

____

**midtowns acadec team**

petey: tf is going on

betty boop: liz is moving back to queens and is coming back to midtown!!

captain mjerica: really??? cool.

lizard: is that mj her way of being excited

petey: hey liz! and yeah, it is

nedthaniel: welcome back liz!!

lizard: thanks! what did i miss while i was gone?

nedthaniel: nothing much, mj is still emotionless, flash is still a dick, peter is still a dumbass.

sonic ripoff: i am NOT a dick

**sonic ripoff is offline**

lizard: what did peter do this time

captain mjerica: he has a secret in his name of our chat and he added someone new to it and now that person knows the secret

petey: stop exposing me :(

moony: u fucking DUMBASS

abraham lincoln: how..are you so smart.. but also such an idiot at the same time?

petey: i might get good grades but that doesn't mean i have common sense

sall-e: wow mood

charlie brown: add him!!!

petey: why

captain mjerica: so we can all make fun of you together

petey: fuck u, but fine

**petey has added Harley**  
**petey has changed Harley to potato guy**

potato guy: 1) what is this why am i here 2) who are y'all and 3) pete why tf is my name exactly the same as in the other chat ur boring

petey: this is my schools acadec chat, ur here bc they were asking me to add u and because u literally threatened mr stark with a POTATO GUN obviously ur name is always gonna be potato guy???

potato guy: I WAS 10 i feel attacked

lizard: hey i'm liz

moony: i'm cindy!

abraham lincoln: abe

charlie brown: charles

sall-e: sally

captain mjerica: im mj obviously

nedthaniel: n i'm ned but u already know me!!!

potato guy: i'm harley, whos sonic ripoff?

petey: thats flash hes a dick

**sonic ripoff is online**

sonic ripoff: i'm NOT a dick

**sonic ripoff is offline**

nedthaniel: he totally is

moony: anyway harley you threatened TONY MOTHERFUCKING STARK with a potato gun?

potato guy: yeah we're connected

**Mr. Harrington is online**

Mr. Harrington: Please go to sleep.

**Mr. Harrington is offline**

petey: who the fuck added him?

\----

spidey @spiderman  
tony pls don't kill me

> tony @ironman  
oh so NOW its tony. what did you do kid

>> spidey @spiderman  
@potatoharley kinda knows who i am,,,,,

>>> tony @ironman  
oh fucking hell. just go to sleep, underoos.

>>>> spidey @spiderman  
fine

**Author's Note:**

> this was fucking horrible i'm so sorry you had to read this  
> 


End file.
